Question: $h(x) = -4x^{2}$ $f(x) = 7x^{2}+2x+6+2(h(x))$ $ h(f(3)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(3) = 7(3^{2})+(2)(3)+6+2(h(3))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(3)$ $h(3) = -4(3^{2})$ $h(3) = -36$